


No Capes!

by the_real_las



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Funeral, Gen, Grief, No Smut, Superheroes, Supersuit, Tears, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_las/pseuds/the_real_las
Summary: After the death of the Superhero Stratogale, Edna Mode resolves never to design another costume with a cape.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. The Funeral

It was the evening of April 23, 1957, when Edna got the call. A designing genius, Edna was hardly ever fazed by anything. As she held the telephone to her ear, her face went white and her self-confident grin slid off of her face. Edna was in shock, barely able to comprehend anything. "Al-alright," she faltered. "April 30, 10:00 am. I'll be there."

That night, Edna couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, unable to shake the horrible feeling of guilt that had lodged itself in the pit of her stomach. Finally, she slept, though restlessly. When she woke the next morning, she felt unrested, worse than before. Edna moved through the following week on autopilot, barely eating, barely sleeping, continuously muttering to herself, "My fault. It's all my fault."

On the morning of April 30, Edna found herself sitting alone in the back pew of a tiny country church. She wore a floor-length black silk dress, and a long black veil hid her eyes, which were red and puffy from weeping. The church was filled with the sounds of crying. Friends, family, and Supers couldn't keep their eyes dry. Finally, at 10:00 am exactly, the church bells rang as a man stepped into the pulpit.

"Friends and family," he began, "we are gathered here in memory of Natasha Steering, also known by her Superhero alias Stratogale. Natasha was an amazing, passionate, kind, and loving young woman. She took on every challenge with which she was faced with cheerfulness and integrity. She loved helping people, and never hesitated to put other's needs above her own. These are the qualities which made her such a beloved Super."

Pausing, he wiped his eyes. "Natasha hid her powers and Superhero alias of Stratogale for 3 years. She made her first appearance in May of 1954, at age 14, when she saved the passengers and crew of a small aircraft after it experienced engine failure mid-flight. She quickly grew in popularity and continued to save many, while also continuing her life as Natasha Steering. However, on April 23 of this year, less than a month away from 3 full years of crime-fighting and only 2 weeks away from her 17th birthday, Natasha was the victim of a horrible accident. While flying alongside an airplane after confirming that a malfunction warning was a false alarm, her cape was caught in the turbine, pulling her in and killing her instantly." The man's voice cracked, and he broke down sobbing, along with many others.

Edna could no longer contain herself. She started weeping uncontrollably. "No capes," she whispered to herself, "No capes, no capes, ever! No capes!" The guilt was so overwhelming. Wave after wave of the horrible guilt followed by more and more tears crashed over her. Vaguely, Edna wondered if she would always feel like this. She thought back to the last time she saw Natasha. It was at Robert and Helen's wedding, about 2 months ago. It was a small ceremony- the couple, the officiant, their fellow Supers, and Edna herself. Robert was extremely late, she remembered, but no one seemed to mind that much. She remembered watching Helen and Natasha talk on and on. Helen viewed Natasha as a little sister, as she was only a few years older, and Natasha greatly admired and looked up to Helen. Helen had taken the younger girl under her wing and had always looked out for her.

Suddenly, Edna was snapped out of her memories. She glanced up and saw that the man had exited the pulpit. As she watched, all the Super in attendance stood up in unison. Together, they pressed their right fist against their heart and then lifted it above their head at an angle- the final salute of the Supers towards their fallen brethren. Slowly, people filed out of the church. Edna was the last person left. After a long while, she too got up and left the small building.


	2. Designs and Memories

When Edna arrived back at her house that afternoon, she sat on the couch and cried for an hour. Finally, she dried her eyes and walked slowly to her designing room. It was a small room, painted a soft beige color. One wall was taken up, floor to ceiling, with black drawers, shelves, and closets, which held Edna's supplies and sketchbooks for designing costumes. Against another wall was a black desk and chair. There was a large table in the middle of the room. All the free walls were covered in sketches of Supers in their costumes, Edna's favorite designs, and newspaper cutouts of articles on Edna, her work, and Supers.

Edna stood for a long time in the middle of the room. She stared blankly at her desk, not taking anything in. After several long minutes, she walked over to the shelves. She pulled off 3 sketchbooks and a binder, all neatly labelled 'CAPE DESIGNS.' She set them down on the table and opened 3 different drawers, from which she pulled 4 folders, with the same label 'CAPE DESIGNS.' Edna set these on the table as well. After pausing to think for a moment, she hurried out of the room.

Edna came back a few minutes later, grunting under the weight of the paper shredder she was carrying. Roughly, as it was rather heavy, she set it down on the table next to her books, binder, and folders of her amazing designs. Wiping tears angrily from her eyes, she grabbed the cord and plugged it into the outlet on the floor under the table, hidden by the dark brown carpet. When Edna had designed her home, she had insisted that all outlets be hidden. "It distracts from the now, darling," she had said. "I won't allow it."

With the paper shredder on the table and ready, Edna opened the first sketchbook. She ripped out page after page after page of beautifully designed capes and put them, one by one, into the shredding machine. She watched in satisfaction, though tears ran down her face, as the magnificent costumes were shredded into tiny strips far beyond repair. After the first sketchbook was completely destroyed, Edna grabbed the binder and continued the frenzied, grief-driven destruction of her work. The folders were the next to go. However, when the designs from the folders were no more, and Edna had torn the first sheet of paper out of the second sketchbook, the machine refused to shred it. The paper-shredding machine simply wasn't built for so much use all at once. Edna tried to restart it, but one it became clear that no such thing would be happening, she snatched up the 2 remaining sketchbooks and walked from her designing room to the sleek, modern, grey and black kitchen. There, she stood at the end of the island as she tore pages out one by one from the sketchbooks, crumpled them, and tossed them into the incinerator, where they were promptly burned, much to Edna's pleasure.

Edna returned to her designing room, where she gathered up many more sketchbooks, binders, and folders, all bearing the label 'DESIGNS WITH CAPES.' She took these all back to the kitchen, where she remained for more than an hour, calmly tearing out and burning designs one by one. When she had finally finished her destruction, she retrieved the broken paper shredder from her designing room. Bringing it into the kitchen, she emptied it completely into the fire. She put the broken machine in a hidden side-closet where other such things, which she would get fixed eventually, stayed until she got around to it.

Edna was pleased with her destruction. She had expected to feel some pain, remorse, regret, at least something, from the destruction of so much of her work, but the reality was far from that. It couldn't change the past, Edna knew that much, but it could change the future. She would never make such a mistake again. It wasn't joy she felt, not happiness either. It was something like relief. Relief that she would never make such a mistake again. It lessened the horrible guilt still lodged in her stomach. Not much, the change was barely noticeable, but still, it was a little. And as far as Edna was concerned, it was progress.

Edna made herself a steaming mug of black tea. When the water was boiling, she poured it into her favorite mug, which was a delicate pattern of chevrons, in black, white, golf, and sky blue. Edna bent over the mug and deeply breathed in the smell of her favorite vanilla chai tea. From out of one of the cabinets, Edna grabbed a large jar, filled to the brim with sugar cookies. Carefully removing 3 and placing them on a napkin, Edna went and sat on the couch in the living room.

As Edna sat on the couch and sipped her tea, she thought back to the first time she met Natasha. It was in April of 1954, just over 3 years ago. When she had called, Natasha had explained that she was a new Super and in need of a suit. She ended up scheduling an appointment for the next afternoon, when she would meet with Edna to discuss herself, her powers, and her ideas with Edna, who would then create the suit. Edna let herself get lost in her memories.

3 YEAR EARLIER

There was a knock on Edna's front door. Sighing dramatically, she took a folder out of her desk and placed in it the design she had been working on. She hopped out of the chair and walked calmly to the door. When she opened it, she saw a young girl standing on the front step. Edna surveyed her with a critical eye. She had straight, brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, pale skin, and piercing, ice-blue eyes. Edna guessed she was about 5'4" and around 13 or 14 years old. She wore blue jeans, a soft pink shirt, and black slip-on shoes. "Yes?" asked Edna, impatiently.

"He-hello," said the girl, nervously. "I'm Natasha Steering. I have an appointment at 10:30 am with Edna Mode."

"Come in, darling, come in," Edna said. "I am Edna." She held out her hand, which Natasha shook. "Please, come this way." She led Natasha to a large, open room, where she met with her clients.

Edna motioned to one of the chairs. "Please, sit, darling," she said, as she sat down in the opposite chair and took out a pencil and sketchpad. Cautiously, Natasha sat down. "Well?" asked Edna.

"Y-yeah?" replied Natasha. She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Tell me about yourself," Edna said. "We're here to discuss you and your tastes and interests so I can make you a suit."

"Sorry," Natasha said. She glanced up at Edna, who was looking at her encouragingly. "Well, I'm Natasha Steering. I'm going to be 14 in a few weeks, and I'm a Super."

"What are your powers? Also, do you have a Super name?"

"Yeah. It's Stratogale. I can fly, and I'm stronger than the average person. Not like Mr. Incredible, of course, but still pretty strong."

"I see. Do you have any ideas that you want to incorporate into your suit?"

"A cape. I love capes. I absolutely want a cape."

"Capes are impractical. They serve no purpose but to get in the way. Have you ever wondered why no Supers have capes? Because they are useless and impractical. I would strongly discourage a cape."

"Please, Ms. Mode-"

"Edna is fine, darling."

"Please, I want a cape so badly. Besides, I fly, and won't it be so much cooler if I have a cape than if I don't?"

"While your suit should be stylish, it should not be ineffective. What good does it do to look 'cool' if it is impractical?"

"Please?"

"Very well," sighed Edna. There was no use arguing. And besides, it was a waste of time to argue with a young teenager who had heir heart and mind set on something. "Your suit will have a cape. Do you have any other requests in regards to style or colors?"

"Yes. For colors, I was thinking white with a lighter pink, as well as a darker blue. Style wise, I don't really know, except for the cape." Natasha pause as she thought. "And boots. Definitely boots."

Edna had been taking notes and sketching ideas during the whole conversation. After taking down everything Natasha had said, she set down the pencil and pad. She stood up, motioning for Natasha to do the same. "Your suit will be ready within a few weeks. I will call you when it is done," she said, as she led the way to the door.

"Thank you," gushed Natasha, "thank you so much, Ms. Mode-"

"Edna."

"Thank you so much!" Natasha fairly skipped out of Edna's house. Smiling faintly, Edna watched the young girl. It made her happy to know how happy Natasha was.

3 WEEKS LATER

Natasha and Edna sat side-by-side on the sliding bench in Edna's display room. Edna pressed a button on her remote. The door at the end of the glass chamber slid open, and a mannequin slowly moved into the chamber. It was dressed in a new suit, which was white, with pink cape and boots, and a midnight blue 'S' on the front. "Oh," gasped Natasha, "It's gorgeous!"

"The suit is made a mega-mesh. It is strong, flexible, and durable. The perfect material for a Super," began Edna. "It will protect you from high winds and altitudes while flying. Bulletproof, of course, darling, that's a must. It has all the standard features of a SuperSuit, and I think you will find it perfect for all your needs. I did include a cape, as you requested, though against my better judgement. Well, darling, what do you think?"

"It's-it's amazing!" exclaimed Natasha. "I absolutely love it!"

Edna retrieved the suit, and placed it in one of her custom bags. She handed it to Natasha. "It was a pleasure to make it, darling," she said. "I quite enjoyed it."

"Thank you," cried Natasha, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After Natasha had left, Edna sat for a long time, thinking. She was pleased with the final product, although she did not approve of the cape. However, it made Natasha happy, and that pleased her.

PRESENT DAY

Edna started sobbing again. "All my fault," she whispered to herself. It was all her fault, she thought. It was her fault that a 16 year old girl was dead. If only she had gone with her gut and refused to give into Natasha. With these thoughts floating through her head, Edna finally fell asleep on her couch, her mug of tea still mostly full on the table, alongside her uneaten cookies.


	3. Edna's Revenge

15 YEARS LATER

Edna sat in her library, quietly curled up in a large chair, reading a well-worn and beloved copy of Crime and Punishment. It was her favorite book of all time, the one she always turned to when she need comfort. Of course, it wasn't a particularly comforting book, but she still loved it. Deep in the story, she started suddenly when she heard the telephone ring. She almost never had anyone call her. At least, not any more. Not since the Supers were forced underground. Of course, it all started with the deaths. Her fault. No capes. Her fault. Death. Natasha. The mantra pounded through her head daily. She could hardly stand it.

She carefully closed the book and set it on the table next to her. She walked over to the telephone and picked it up. "This is Edna Mode," she said. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a designer for my Supersuit."

"I am no longer a Supersuit designer. Since the Supers were forced underground, I have not been available to design them. I'm sorry." Edna gave the standard message she had come up with, all those years ago. She would never design another suit.

Just as she was preparing the hang up, the caller continued. "Please, I need a suit. You were and always will be the best that the Super community has ever had. Please, I'm begging you!"

"Fine," Edna sighed. "You may come in for a consultation, but I make no promises. Next Monday, thr 10th, at 10:00 am sharp. Do not be late."

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed. "I won't be late!"

"And your name?"

"Uhhh… Buddy."

"Very well, Buddy. Next Monday. Don't be late."

Edna hung up the telephone with a sigh. What had she gotten herself into? Oh well. At least it paid well.

She tried to go back to her book, but couldn't focus. All she could think about was Natasha. Her death. All her fault. No capes. Natasha. Death. Guilt. Pain. Suffering. No capes. The guilt. It was always there. It suffocated her. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Guilt. Death. Natasha.

Edna sank to her knees, tears rollin silently down her face. She let them. Didn't wipe them away, didn't bother to hide them. No one was there to see them, anyway.

5 DAYS LATER

Monday morning arrived, and Edna was busy tiding up her consultation room. It hadn't been used in at least 15 years. Edna had barely been in there. She couldn't bring herself to. It brought back too many memories. Laughter, gaps of awe, excitement, joy. A sense of purpose, of happiness, at making beautiful things. At making others happy.

She had cleaned it well, dusted, swept, everything she used to do when she had a customer coming. Today, 15 years later, she had another customer. Buddy. She didn't know who he was. She knew the aliases of all the Supers, both dead and alive, but she didn't know any who went by Buddy. She didn't worry about it; she would find out soon enough.

Before she knew it, it was 10:00. There came a loud knocking at the door. Gathering herself mentally, she hurried to the door. She took a deep breath, and then opened it.

A young man, about 25, Edna would guess, was standing on the front step. He had the biggest head of bright red hair that she had seen in a long time. He was carrying a plain white bag, with a carefully attached 'S' patch on the side. "I'm Buddy," he said. His voice was slightly sing-songy, but extremely calculated. His smile seemed friendly, but his eyes were cold, taking in everything quickly and carefully.

"Please, come in," Edna said, motioning inside.

She hurried down the hallway towards the consultation room. As they walked, she listened to the sound of Buddy's footsteps, taking in all the possible information that she could.

Someone that no one knew about Edna was that she was a Super. Her power, combined with her love of fashion, was the reason that she began designing Supersuits. She didn't know how to explain her power, which is why no one knew. In short, she could sense the potential of any individual with whom she was discussing. She had a sense of how good of a Super someone would be, what sort of suit would be best suited for them, and other such things. This was the main reason she beat herself up over the death of Natasha. She had the sense that a cape was a terrible idea, but she made one for the young girl anyway.

As soon was Buddy sat down across from Edna, she got one of the strongest senses she had ever received. Buddy wasn't a Super. He only wanted to hurt people. With this in mind, she began the consultation.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Buddy responded with a very detailed description of his ideal costume. She took everything in carefully, while still waiting for more information from her "sixth sense."

When Buddy ended his description with the fact that he definitely wanted a cape, Edna let out an almost audible gasp. This was the strongest feeling she had ever gotten, even more so than before. She knew, not just thought, that if she gave Buddy a cape, it would result in his death. Given what she knew about him, how she knew he wasn't a real Super, she agreed to everything he said.

"I will let you know when your new suit is ready," she told him.

"Thank you," said Buddy. His voice alone made chills run up and down her spine. It was oily, almost. Too calculated, too manipulative.

After she closed the door behind him, she leaned against and sighed deeply. "This is for you, Tasha," she whispered.

Edna spent the next two days hard at work. She created a basic Supersuit, in the colors that Buddy had requested, which were blue and white. She spent the longest amount of time on the cape. It was long, white, flowing, and gorgeous. It was her way of avenging Natasha. Finally, she could be at peace with herself.

Edna called Buddy to let him know that his suit was done. He agreed to come in that afternoon to pick it up. Knowing that she wouldn't have the energy to spend more than a few minutes with him, Edna decided not to give the standard presentation of her finished work. She would simply hand it to him, collect the payment, and thank him. That was it. He didn't deserve anything else, she thought, so she wasn't going to give it to him.

That afternoon, Edna was ready with the suit for when Buddy showed up. He arrived shortly, clearly very excited for his suit. Edna stuck to her plan. She didn't invite Buddy in, and she didn't make any small talk. Buddy didn't seem it mind. He didn't even seem to notice. As she handed him the bag containing the suit, Edna noticed to glint in his eyes. His smile didn't reach them. They were ice-cold, hard, and seemed almost evil.

Buddy thanked Edna for everything, turned, and hurried away. He seemed in too much of a hurry. But Edna was determined that she wouldn't care. Soon, very soon, Buddy would have an accident. His magnificent cape would be his downfall. Natasha's death would be avenged. And Edna would finally be able to rest.

THE END


End file.
